


New Ground

by tielan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: kink_bingo, Community: sga_kinkmeme, F/M, First Time, Sexual Content, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is new ground in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Ground

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt left in the SGA kinkmeme - _John/Teyla, Teyla asks John to fuck her ass_.

"You want what?"

Teyla frowned a little at the note in his voice and offered the tube of lubricant again. "I said I wished you to take me in my bottom."

She saw John swallow. "As in...your ass?"

"Unless I have some other bottom." Teyla tilted her head. "Is this taboo? Between a man and a woman?"

"No." But John hesitated. "Not exactly. It's not...common."

By which she judged he meant 'polite'.

Earth sexuality - or at least, the sexual mores which defined John, which was Teyla's chief concern since they had become lovers - was very complicated. One could do almost anything with one's lover, so long as one did not admit to it. They were well-versed in sexual possibilities as a whole, and yet a great many practises were considered 'dirty' or 'unnatural' or 'kinky'.

This, it seemed, was just one more.

"Very well," she said, and reached over to put the lubricant back in the drawer. "Perhaps another time, then..."

John caught her hand. "I... We can try it now. If you like. I mean, I've never...not with..." He did not complete that sentence, and Teyla, understanding so much more of him and his rules and regulations than she had when first she joined the expedition, did not ask him to finish.

Instead, she started by kissing him, letting the tube drop to the bedsheets to be picked up later when needed, and focusing on the man in her bed who would soon be in her body.

Kisses at first, hers slow and smooth, his light and intoxicating. Her fingernails across his inner thigh, John's fingers stroking down her bare sides. Tingling heat as he tugged at her nipples, stroking, stretching, circling; quivering tension as her tongue skimmed his lower belly - a salty, aching heat.

And then she had the lubricant on her hands and her hands on his erection, slicking him, stroking him, watching his hands tremble as he smeared lubricant on his fingers. "Teyla?"

"Yes," she breathed, and turned around and presented herself to him.

There was always a moment when she first took this position, when she felt intensely, erotically vulnerable - as though she were a sacrifice laid out for her lover's pleasure. Yet was that not the joy of sexual intimacy; to have someone with whom you could let go of your pride and simply desire?

She first felt his hand at the base of her spine, steadying her, then the brush of one slick fingertip over her nether hole. Her sphincter muscles contracted for a moment before she made herself relax as he eased his fingers inside her.

It was a little uncomfortable at first. But the discomfort soon resolved and Teyla shivered a little as his fingers slid in and out of her, the touch tender, almost thoughtful. And when she glanced back over her shoulder, John's colour was high and his expression narrowed with intense curiosity. He caught her look and half-smiled, and Teyla gasped and arched as his next probe involved three fingers, and pressed against a knot of nerves inside her.

"Do you intend to tease all night?"

"No." His hands gripped her hips and she felt the head of his erection against the puckered muscles of her anus. "Are you sure?"

In answer she pushed back against him, then moaned as he continued the motion with his hips, easing himself inside her, inch by thick inch. So hot and full, the swollen head of him pushing against the walls of her nether entry . He did not thrust far, but then, it did not need to be deep. And she was trembling, reining in the desire to shove back against him, to take more of him - all of him!

"Teyla?"

"You keep asking as though you expect me to change my mind," she said, need making her a little sharper than she liked. She shifted her position, lifting her bottom higher in invitation, rubbing her breasts against the sheets, wanting to moan at the spiderlike sensations that twitched with the changes in pressure from her changed position. "I am here, John. Take me."

John pulled out, leaving her empty, then pushed himself in again with a groan. "God, Teyla!" Out again, then in again, his fingers scrabbling for a better grip on her hips. Out, then in. "You're incredible... Fuck!"

"Yes." She pushed back against his thrusts, gasping at the sensations, at the pleasure of being filled. "Yes!"

"Touch yourself," he said, and it sounded like an order.

Teyla barely needed any extra help; but she stroked her clit, her head down in the sheets, her body shaking with the effort. In her fingers, the tiny bud was swollen, tender, and she pinched it between her thumb and forefinger as John thrust into her.

Overload. Her world went bright and dark and splintered in shimmering rainbows. She might have arched, might have collapsed, might have cried out. Teyla didn't know. She only knew that she was full and being filled, sated and satisfying, with her fingers clenched in the sheets and John's fingers clenched on her hips, his groans filling her ears as melody to the drumbeat of her blood, drumming out all sense and awareness.

The universe turned came back in stages, the sheets on which she lay, the heat of the man sprawled out beside her, the hand that cupped the curve of her buttock, fingertips resting along the crease of her thigh.

Teyla shivered as those fingers slid lightly over her nether hole again, caressing tenderised flesh.

"Sorry," John mumbled, lifting his hand. "Did I hurt you?"

She opened one eyelid and her lips curved in a smile. "No. But I may be slightly broken."

"Mmhm. It was intense." He shifted over, pressing his side against hers, his cheek rubbing against her shoulder. "Different."

Teyla eased herself over onto her back and slid her arms around his neck. "Perhaps you will be amenable to doing this again some other time? Or," she added, watching his expression, "having it done to you?"

He tensed a moment, then relaxed, and his hands settled around her hips. "Both."

On his lips, it sounded like a victory.


End file.
